Darwinisme
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction de "Darwinism" d'alkanshel : Une chronique sur la vie de Manabu Yukimitsu vu du point avantageux de Gen "Musashi" Takekura. OS pas de slash


_Auteur : alkanshel_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Contrairement à la croyance populaire, il n'y a jamais eu quelqu'un aussi familier avec l'échec que Manabu Yukimitsu.

Considéré par beaucoup comme un homme doté d'une intelligence exceptionnelle, d'une brillante compréhension et ayant le QI d'un génie, sa vie avait depuis toujours été représentée par des chiffres, des notes et des récompenses sur le chemin de la connaissance. Il n'avait jamais eu juste la moyenne à un examen ou dû beaucoup réfléchir pour la réponse à une équation difficile. Aux yeux de tous, c'était là sa valeur et il était reconnu pour ça.

Jamais respecté. Mais au moins reconnu.

Malheureusement, la quantification de la valeur d'un être humain par la bureaucratie académique ne fait pas le poids par rapport à l'adulation d'une foule pour une performance physique. Mais même si les louanges étaient en effet gratifiantes, il devait se souvenir que ce n'était que temporaire. Le génie et les idées dureront éternellement tandis que le corps et un touchdown seront perdus dans les affres du temps et les annales de l'Histoire. Il est seulement logique qu'on fasse travailler son cerveau si on espère être utile à la société et à ceux autour de nous.

C'était la vérité nue et clinique et Manabu Yukimitsu faisait tout son possible pour refuser de l'accepter aussi longtemps qu'il vivrait.

Le dicton n'a jamais semblé aussi cliché mais il sait que la vérité fait mal et qu'il souhaite seulement y être immunisé par la vertu de l'évolution. Son besoin de survivre doit être suffisamment fort pour lui permettre d'atteindre cela, étant la moindre des choses.

Une autre passe manquée, une autre balle évitée. A répéter ad nauseum.

* * *

Gen Takekura est fort, cela aussi est un fait : un véritable Atlas qui porte le poids du monde sur ses épaules, aussi littéralement que métaphoriquement, qui sait qu'il doit faire de son mieux pour se sauver lui-même et les autres. Et il est le seul à pouvoir lui montrer sa valeur en tant que personne : un homme qui est effectivement diamétralement opposé à Manabu d'un point de vue biologique. Comment cela va se faire, ça c'est une toute autre question.

En comparaison aux autres joueurs, il sait que Yukimitsu s'adapte lentement : le dodo envers l'aigle dans le cas présent. Il ne sait pas comment cette créature s'est éteinte puisqu'il n'est pas resté suffisamment longtemps en classe pour l'apprendre, mais c'est la meilleure analogie qu'il peut tirer de son cerveau.

C'est aussi une horrible comparaison à faire et il regrette y penser aussi souvent que possible.

Gen Takekura s'abstient d'aider non pas par pitié.

Mais parce qu'il ne sait tout simplement pas comment faire.

* * *

Durant son temps avec les Devil Bats, il y a trois choses dont Yukimitsu est certain.

Premièrement, Hiruma le traitera aussi durement que les autres. C'est cruel mais équitable, en faisant ainsi un parfait exemple de la sélection naturelle sous une forme tangible. Personne n'a jamais reçu un inéquitable avantage et personne ne devrait. A cela, il consent et la douleur qu'il ressent chaque jour après l'entrainement est une preuve suffisante. Il ne s'en est pas plaint une fois.

Deuxièmement, tous les autres le traiteront comme Hiruma ne le fera jamais. Parfois, il voulait être reconnaissant et accepter la main qu'on lui tendait mais il ne le faisait jamais. Les Devil Bats inquiets pensaient que c'était à cause d'Hiruma. Yukimitsu sait que ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne doit pas, mais parce qu'il ne peut pas. Il n'a jamais demandé d'aide. A aucun moment.

Troisièmement, Musashi est bien le seul qui ne lui a jamais offert d'assistance. Il ne sait pas pourquoi et il ne souhaite pas assumer quoi que ce soit à ce sujet aussi essaye-t-il futilement d'ignorer cette troisième remarque parmi les milliers de variables. Il n'a pas réussi une seule fois.

* * *

Il ressent une certaine douleur dans la poitrine à chaque fois qu'il voit Manabu Yukimitsu assis sur le banc, encourageant de toutes ses forces une équipe qui sait à peine qu'il est là, sachant qu'il n'y a rien qu'il puisse faire.

Rien à part attendre et être témoin de la mort ou de la survie d'une créature au bord d'une extinction métaphorique.

Stoïque, il essaye de laisser cette douleur s'estomper jusqu'à se rendre compte qu'il a perdu la capacité de le faire.

* * *

Il passe à peine le test : Battu, meurtri et souhaitant parfois être mort, il le passe toutefois. Et quand il a enfin son premier moment sur le terrain, non seulement il est de taille pour ce à quoi on l'a préparé tout ce temps, mais il brille tellement qu'il fait se demander le public où ils ont pu cacher un aussi bon joueur tout ce temps. Il le fit sans l'aide de personne ni de quoi que ce soit, juste par la force de la volonté d'une personne qu'on a jeté au sol un nombre incalculable de fois et qui a refusé de s'avouer vaincue.

La même volonté qui les conduit tous en tant qu'équipe et les assemble en une machination si parfaite que toutes les engrenages s'emboîtent au millimètre pour les Devil Bats.

Musashi sourit en sachant qu'il a eu tort. Yukimitsu sourit en sachant qu'il a eu raison.

Après tout, n'a-t-il pas fallu à la race humaine une centaine de milliers d'années pour en arriver là ?

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : Cette fanfic m'a donné du fil à retordre, ce fut un vrai défi pour moi vu le style d'écriture de l'auteur. J'espère avoir été à la hauteur de vos espérances lorsque vous lisez ceci^^ Par ailleurs, Yukimitsu est l'un de mes persos préférés dans E21 malgré son peu de présence sur le terrain. Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


End file.
